


Passion & Pain

by Zelda_of_Arel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Complete, F/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_of_Arel/pseuds/Zelda_of_Arel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people arrive in Sunnydale, and help Buffy deal with one of the most difficult things in her short life.</p><p>Story can fit into the canon story line of Buffy. 2nd Season in Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion & Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines are the property of Joss Whedon, or CBS Television Distribution and Davis-Panzer Productions. I do not own any of it or make any money from it.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is an old story that I wrote some time at the start of this century. My English wasn't as good back then as it is now. However, it's still my baby, and I would like to have it up in a few places. So if you read it, be gentle, and see it as a stepping stone, not as a final destination.
> 
> Original author's notes: (Just to keep the vintage aspect real.) Thanks: to all my friends. Ricki, David, Xander, my mom, Szilvi, Andi, etc.
> 
> Other things: This little story is happening during the time when Angel lost his soul and became Angelus. Ms. Calendar is dead, X/C, W/O are together.
> 
> Author’s notes: Send me comments. Lot’s of them. Tell me if you hated it, loved it. Praise or vomit, what you think. Just tell me why.

Buffy knocked the vampire down with a roundhouse kick and staked him. She was mad at the vamp. Another member of Angel's band. She looked down at the ashes and unable to suppress them, tears came into her eyes. She quickly rubbed them off, then looked around, searching for some more butt to kick. No more undead around. She started off into the Bronze.

When she entered, a slow music was playing. Strange, it was the same one she had danced so long ago. Sugar Water. Angel watched as she danced with Xander and he had jealousy written all over him. Why did they have to play it now? It was Cordy and Xander who were dancing to the music now. Then she spotted Willow sitting with Oz. Everyone had someone. Buffy started towards the later couple with a sigh.

'Hi Guys!'

'Hello Buffy!' they said simultaneously.

'Any vamps outside?' Willow inquired.

'A couple.' Buffy just looked down in front of her.

'Hi Willow!' a voice came from behind.

'Ms. Penadés! Good evening!' Willow greeted the woman happily.

Buffy turned. Before her a woman stood. She was tall. Black hair reaching under her waist, huge, dark eyes, brown skin. She wore a black short skirt and a white blouse. She didn't look like anyone who should be called a Ms. Then Buffy remembered that she had seen her in school. She was the new History and Spanish teacher. Besides her a man stood with his arms around her waist. He was taller than her, but not much taller. He had similar coloring, his face was thin and he had a big nose. They both set down beside Buffy.

'Now, now Willow. I'm not Ms. Penadés here. Call me Mercedes. This is my friend, Adam Pierson.'

'Hello.' the man raised his hand.

'Won't you introduce me to your friends?' Mercedes asked.

'Oh, sorry. This is Oz. Next to you is my friend Buffy Summers.'

'Oh yeah, I saw you once in my class Buffy. Why didn't you come more?'

'Well, I had some things to do...'

'Don't tell me. You're not really interested in History.'

'Well,...' she made a face.

'Oh, it's OK. I understand that it bores you. Tell me. What interests you?'

'I don't really know.'

'I've heard that you were quite an active girl. Fighting and things like that. Let me tell you, history is full of stuff like that. Maybe you ought to give it a try. I'm really struggling to make my classes more interesting.'

'All right. I'll see.' she gave in.

'Good.'

Cordelia and Xander had stopped their dancing and made their way to the others. They stopped, arms around each other. Buffy looked at them. Another happy couple. She just stood up and headed out the door.

'What got into her?' Xander wondered.

'I'll see.' Mercedes said and stood up. Adam followed her.

Once outside, Buffy heard that woman's voice again.

'Buffy, hey! What's up?'

Buffy stopped. The tears came again. Today she felt real bad. It was just one of those days when she missed Angel even more. Then from out of nowhere a vamp appeared in front of her. She heard two yells coming from behind her. The undead attacked her and she punched him in the face then the gut. Then footsteps came from behind and Mercedes pushed her out of the way with such force that Buffy landed on her side on the ground. She was certainly stronger than she looked. The woman had a sword drawn from somewhere. She pushed it right through the vampire and it bursted into ashes.

'Are you all right?' Mercedes kneeled on her sword beside her. Adam came too and helped her up. He also had a sword drawn and scanned the area with his eyes.

'My, I haven't seen one of those on quite some time.' he pointed out.

'Me neither. Low-cast. Those are an ugly bunch.' Mercedes had a worried look on her face. 'You weren't scared?' She looked at Buffy's calm face.

'No, not really. What's with the swords?'

'What's with the punches?'

'I guess we both have some stories.'

'Yeah. Know a place to talk them over?'

'School library.'

'We're off.' All three of them went to the library.

* * *

Giles was sitting in his office sipping tea. He had a book in his hand that he was absorbed in. He heard the doors swing open and stood up, putting down his cup. He went into the main area where a man, Buffy and a woman he had seen on the corridors before were standing.

'Good evening.'

'Oh, Mr. Giles.' the woman greeted him.

'Hi Giles!'

'Buffy, Ms. Penadés.' he nodded. 'And who may you be?' He gestured towards the man.

'Adam Pierson. Nice library. I bet I could sit in here for months. Oh, that's the Vampyr in your hand?'

Giles just noticed he had brought his book with him.

'Well, yes. I'm Rupert Giles.'

(Hungarian) 'Minden generációban van egy kiválasztott. Õ a vadász.'

(English) 'In every generation is a chosen one. The Slayer.'

(Hungarian) 'Honnan tudja? Beszél magyarul?'

(English) 'How do you know? You speak Hungarian?' Giles stared at Adam.

(Hungarian) 'Õ az egyetlen aki harcolni tud a démonokkal, vámpírokkal és a sötétség erõivel.'

(English) 'She is the only one who can fight the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness.' This time Mercedes continued the prophecy.

(Hungarian) 'Te is?'

(English) 'You too?'

'What if we speak Hungarian? It's not a dead language.' Adam returned to English.

'I know.'

'I've met the guy who wrote it. He was a great seer.' Mer stated.

'But that was thousands of years ago.'

'Yes.' her voice trailed off. 'Of course! You're the Slayer! Oh, how could I forget that a Hellmouth was here! Oh, I'm getting old.'

Buffy looked puzzled. She hadn't understood anything of the Latin part, but this woman before her knew who she was, and about the Hellmouth too.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'We're both Immortals.' Adam began. 'We can't die, only if our head falls, we heal fast, we fight each other with swords, and some more stuff there. Then you're the Slayer? Fortune always chooses such pretty girls.'

'Oh Adam.' Mercedes hushed him. 'The last time I've met a Slayer was...hmm,...a century ago. In France. Well, how long have _you_ been on the job?'

'A couple of years. Both of you are Immortals? Then how old _are_ you?'

'I'm 3500. Adam here won't tell. Then I take it you, Giles are her watcher.'

'Yes. Y-You know of our society?' he took off his glasses.

'In time you learn of almost everything.' she shrugged off his staring. 

'Say, if you're so old, then you must know many languages.'

'Well, yeah.'

'Hmm. ... Then, a ... could you help me translate some things?'

'Sure. Adam could help too. Won't ya?'

'Uh-hum, sure. You know me, I'm the all translating guy. We ought to go now, Mer.'

'Yeah, have to turn in now. You two keep your backs covered!'

'Will do that.' Buffy just stared at them going. 'Did you hear what they said? Immortals.'

'I-I've read about them. I never thought they were literally Immortals.' his vice trailed off. 'You'd better go too. Tomorrow's school.'

'Yeah, bye!'

On her way home she thought of the two Immortals. They seemed so happy together. How long could they have known each other? A thousand, two thousand years? They were obviously in love. Though Adam seemed more quiet.

* * *

Buffy walked into the library. The office door was shut, but loud voices could be heard coming from behind it. Giles was sitting at the table.

'Hi Giles! What's all the shouting?'

'Oh, i-it's Mercedes and Adam. They have been arguing for about half an hour over a sentence. If they get started, they sure won't stop.'

Inside the argument was getting more and more heated.

'I'm perfectly sure that this sentence means "Will rise from the grave with a sword." No mistake there.'

'No, no, no Mer. This is supposed to mean "Who was taken there by a sword will rise from the grave." I'm positive.'

'No, Darling. I'm the one who's right.'

'Oh, Mer! How many years have you lived in this culture?'

'300 years.'

'I lived 400. I win.'

'Oh, and how can I be sure that you're saying the truth?'

'Have I ever lied to you?'

'You said you were Death for only a hundred years. Later it turned out it was in fact 300.'

'Well, it was a little lie.'

'200 years?! I'm the one who's right!'

'No Mer!'

'Yes Methé!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!

'Yes!'

They looked at each other. Both of them smiled and then embraced in a kiss. When they broke off, Adam spoke first.

'Confess, I'm the one who's right.' He said softly.

Mer freed herself from his embrace and opened the door.

'The sentence means "Will rise from the grave with a sword."!' with these word she shut the door behind her.

The door opened again.

'"Who was taken there by a sword will rise from the grave."!'

Mercedes stood in the middle of the library, facing away from him, arms crossed.

'All right! Stop!' Buffy shouted. Thousands of years olds? They were acting like children. 'Let Giles decide which one's correct.'

'I can't. ... I don't speak this language. A-Actually, I don't think anyone speaks it but them.'

Buffy looked away, troubled.

'Write down both ... and ... later we'll decide which one passes the context.' Giles offered the solution.

The Immortals looked at each other and went back into the office.

'Strange people. ... You wouldn't think they were so old. That text they're translating was written 3200 years ago.'

Buffy just walked out. So even they had their rows.

* * *

Mercedes and Adam were walking in the night. Their arms were stretched around each other's waists. The evening surrounded them, reaching this minute into eternity. They moved in silence, not breaking this magical moment. Then Mer decided to speak after all and began quietly.

'This place seems so peaceful now, you wouldn't think it was a Hellmouth.'

'No Mer. Still, we should never forget where we are.'

'You know Methé that you taught me to always be aware and alert. If I hadn't met you at such a young age, I don't know how I could have survived. Living around you for all those years was the best thing that could ever happen to me.'

'This is sometimes strange. I have known you for 3400 years and I have loved you as long. It's one of the few constant things in my life.'

'In mine too. I love you.'

They looked into each other's eyes and said at once.

'Take good care of yourself. You're unreplacable.'

They smiled a little and then locked in a sweet, slow kiss. Not releasing the other, they felt a throbbing pain at the back of their skulls.

'How sweet. Two Immortals in love.'

They both turned at the man's voice. He was sitting on a bench in front of them. He had dark hair, eyes, clothes and an expression to match it. Recognition shined in Mer's eyes.

'You devil!! You bastard!!' with these words she pulled out her sword and charged at him.

'Well, if it isn't Mercedes.' the man grinned and quickly stood up to avoid her attack.

Just as she turned she saw him vamp out. She lunged at him again, but he grabbed her wrist and forced the sword out of it. The weapon clattered on the floor. Her eyes burned with fury. He growled at her and threw her away. Then the vampire turned to Adam.

'Aren't you going to attack?'

'It's her fight, not mine. I don't want to spoil her fun.'

'What if I kill your little girlfriend?' he reached down for the sword, but Adam was there in a flash, matching vampire speed with something acquired in millenias.

'I don't think so.' he held the sword up.

The dark figure broke into a run.

'Tell Mercedes that Angelus sends his love and assures her that her husband is well among the undead!' he shouted back.

Adam looked at where his lover had fallen. She was lying on a small bush.

'Are you all right?' he asked when she came to.

'Ah, I broke my arm, but it'll be fine.'

'Do you want me to set it right?' he looked at her left arm's awkward position.

'Yeah. Are _you_ OK?'

'Sure. Brace yourself.' 

He felt the fracture and with a quick movement adjusted it. It gave out a low cracking sound and Mer a moan.

'Better?' he inquired.

'Yeah. Help me up.' she said, stretching an arm out.

He took it and pulled her to stand.

'Who was that? He had a message for you. He said "Tell Mercedes that Angelus sends his love and assures her that her husband is well among the undead!" I don't understand.'

'It happened more than a century ago...'

* * *

1840, Georgia, USA

Mercedes stood in the middle of the child's bedroom. It was a big room with a small bed, a table and a chair. Many dolls laid around, some of them on the floor, others neatly arranged on shelves. Many other kinds of toys could be found there too. The Immortal woman had a little 4-year-old girl in her arms. The girl had many little ribbons in her short, fair hair, and wore a pink nightgown. Mer had a purple dress with a wide skirt on. She moved with her towards the bed.

'Now it's time for you to go to sleep.'

'No Mommy! I don't want to go to sleep now.'

Mercedes smiled softly at her. She had been married to the widow for over a year now. He knew what she was, but his daughter didn't. It was such a warm feeling to hear her say "Mom" to her. She hadn't been a mother for centuries. The first few moths of her marriage weren't so peaceful though. The neighbors and the other plantation owners didn't like the fact that the man chose an outsider. No one knew her relatives, where she came from. He could have had a wife from any highly respected Southern family, but he had decided on her. No one could understand how he could have fallen in love with a non-Southern woman.

'You really have to go to bed now, little Ann. A lady of your age can't be walking around at this time of night. What would people say?'

'I don't know.'

'The would say "Oh, that woman can't even put a little girl to bed." That's what they'd say.' she spoke softly and in a playful tone. She put her down on the bed and laid the cover on her small frame.

'Oh.' she made a little O with her small mouth. 'I don't want _that_.'

'Then be a good little lady and go to sleep. Besides, tomorrow you'll have more energy to play.'

'Yes Mama. Good night!'

'Good night my little Darlin'!' with these word she blew the candle out.

Ann moved a little and then lied still. Mer looked at her one more time. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. What a shame it was that her mother had to die at birth. The Immortal opened the door and went out. On the lighted corridor an old, round mammy stood.

'Is ma little one asleep?'

'Yes Mammy. You can turn in yourself now.'

'Thank ya Mrs. Jamisson. It is right kind of ya to take care of that poo child. I maself raised her mother, bless her soul. It was a sad day when she went. At least she had left the little missy here.'

'It was Mammy, it was. Well, good night!' she turned and headed down the hall. That old woman had a golden soul.

Mercedes reached some wide stairs and went down. Immediately she felt a throbbing in her head. In her long life she had learned to distinct many different feelings. From this she knew that not an Immortal like herself, but a vampire was in the house. Still, she hadn't been around those creatures long enough to distinct between a low- and a high-cast vampire. Though it was very, very strong.

At the bottom of the stairs she reached a wide hall, then continued towards the right and entered another hall. It was a sitting-room. The dark green and brown colors dominated it. It was furnished with taste and elegance. Two men sat on a sofa talking, holding whisky glasses in their hands. One had fair hair and wore brown clothes. The other had black hair and had a black suit on. Mercedes stood in front of them.

'James, won't you introduce me to your friend?' she spoke to the first man.

The stranger looked up at her with laughing eyes. She didn't like it.

'Sorry Dear.' James said. 'Angelus, this is my wife, Mrs. Mercedes Jamisson. Mer, this is Angelus Crown. We've met in Atlanta. I invited him here. I tried to make him stay with us, but he refused and wants to live in the hotel in town. Do try to make him stay.'

'Well, James, if the man wants to be on his own than let him. He's young and probably likes to be his own master.' she stood his gaze with pride.

'Thank you Mrs. Jamisson for understanding it. I must say, your husband is very lucky to have such a beautiful wife.'

'Thank you.' though this sentence came out of her with some hardship. There was something strange about that vampire. What if he was a soulless low-cast? She could feel something in his voice that no mortal could.

'Oh, it's getting late now. I'm sorry I have stayed for so long. I'm afraid I'll have to go.' Angelus said watching Mercedes intently.

'Good night Angelus!' James let out his guest happily.

'Good night, Mr. Crown!' Mercedes said 'goodbye'.

Angelus took his hat and coat from the servant and went out into the night. The Jamissons watched as he got on his horse, then the vampire trotted down the path on his mane. They went in. James pulled his wife closer.

'You know, I'm somewhat glad he had left now.' he said in a low, intimate voice.

'Oh, really?'

'Yes.' Their mouths met in a slow, tender kiss, but only for a moment. 'I'm lucky to have such a beautiful wife.'

'Thank you Darlin'.' with these words she broke away and started up on the stairs, her husband following her.

Mrs. Jamisson was sitting in her carriage, heading home. She had been at her friend's, Jennifer's house, and didn't notice it had become so late. She was anxious to get home in time to put Ann in bed. The carriage suddenly slowed down and came into a halt. Mer wondered what could have happened. She felt a vampire again, and suspicion rose in her. The door opened and a dark figure entered. The carriage took off again immediately. He turned.

'Hello, Mrs. Jamisson.'

'Angelus.' she noted with a start. 'What do you want?'

'What are you? Why can I feel you?'

'I'm Immortal, not a vampire. Our Immortality is different. We are born as preImms and only become totally Immortal after we die somehow. Then time stops for our bodies.'

'How do you know what I am?'

'From the way I feel you. Is that all why you're here?'

'No. I've come to ask you to spend tomorrow night with me.'

'What?! No! I'm faithful to my husbands and besides, I haven't known you that long!'

'If you don't do it, then you're going to regret it.'

'No!'

He vamped out. 'Then prepare to suffer.' He grinned, opened the door and jumped out. The carriage stopped.

'A soulless low-cast!' recognition came to her face. 'Oh my God!'

She looked out. The driver was dazed and they had gone the wrong way. The vamp had probably taken control over him. She shouted over to the man.

'Snap out of it and let's go!'

They started again as fast as the horses could pull the carriage. Angelus must have left a horse somewhere. Even if he hadn't, he was much faster on foot than any horse.

When they arrived at the house, only a small light came from the dinning-room. Mercedes got out of the carriage, went up the few stairs and opened the front door. The maid was nowhere to be seen, nor the butler. She saw the door to the dinning-room a bit ajar to her left. Slowly, she made her way towards it. She took a deep breath and inside her prayed to all the gods that have ever existed that her fear would be untrue. Mercedes put her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. She gasped at the site. On the big table lied Mammy's big body cradling Ann's little frame in her arms. At the head of the table the only candle flickered at the draft. In front of every seat a crystal glass stood with some dark red liquid in it. In front of Mercedes at the foot of the table lied the two servants.

The Immortal woman didn't faint, nor scream. She had seen enough death to remain relatively calm. She went to the table and took one of the glasses in her hand. She raised it and smelled its content. It was blood. Two puncture wounds were clearly visible on all of the victims. She found a note on Ann's body. It was written with a copperplate handwriting.

"This is my present for you. Do not write their death on my account. It was all your doing. I took your dear husband, my beloved friend with me. He will join us. Isn't life beautiful?"

She crumpled up the paper and quickly headed out. She knew what had to be done. First she went outside again and called for a horse to ride on. After that she headed to her room and gathered everything she could. A couple of clothes, but mostly jewels, money. Next she called the coachman and gave him a dollar.

'You'll say I was burned in the fire with everyone else. Do you understand?'

'What fire?'

'What will start soon.'

'But the maid is ma daughter mam.'

'I'm sorry. She's dead. Now, help me.'

She put her pack on the horse and lighted a stick she found lying around. Mercedes went back in, then set the curtains at fire in the dinning-room first, next the sitting-room. The house was made of wood and quickly caught fire. The Immortal woman ran out, jumped on the horse, waved 'goodbye' to the faithful man and rode away.

* * *

'This was the first time I met Angelus and till now the last.' Mercedes closed her story.

'I don't know what to say.'

'It's OK. It happened a long time ago. Let's go home.'

'Alright love.'

He put his arm around her waist and they started off. Mer let her head lie on the old Immortal's shoulder.

* * *

A few days later in the evening Buffy arranged to meet with her friends in the Bronze. As she entered a slow music played. Again. She looked around an first spotted Mercedes and Adam slowly dancing with their arms around each other, eyes locked. Then she saw Willow with Oz and Cordelia with Xander sitting at a table.

'Great. Like a love nest. Is it just me, or I am the odd-man-out in this picture?'

She noticed two man staring at her. They were both wearing dark clothes. First she considered if they could be vampires, but then dropped the idea. She finally made her way towards the others.

The two men stood by the bar, sipping their drinks. One had shoulder-length brown hair, the other short blond. In other ways they didn't look too different from one another.

'This is kind of boring, don't you think Stu?' the brown-haired said.

'Yeah Brian. Those two lovebirds are just swaying and swaying and almost doing nothing else.'

'You envy them.'

'Sure. That Adam is lucky. He just turns immortals and gets himself the best chick among them.'

'Not that she's so hard to get.'

'She's a bitch if you ask me.'

'You know, they might have done something interesting a few nights ago, but _you_ lost them.' Brian said.

'But it was you who couldn't make it then. Besides, stop bringing that thing up.'

'OK, OK. Have you heard of Adam Pierson while he was one of us?'

'No. Have you?'

'Well, yes. He was a researcher working on the Methos chronicles. I was thinking, what if he found out where the ancient Immortal is and wants to take his head?'

'I doubt it.' Stu tried to drop the subject.

'Why? It's a possibility.'

'Hardly. You see, Mercedes doesn't get together with head hunters.'

'What makes you so sure? Everyone knows she likes powerful men.'

'That could be so, but not the bad type. Have you read the "Forever lovin' chronicles"?'

'That is the one about her? No.'

'You should. It's like playboy. Anyway, trust me. If he was out for Methos' head, she would kill him. It is known that she used to be friends with Methos and loved him.'

'It could be that Adam wants to pull Methos' location out of her.'

'She's known to keep secrets well. Besides, a young Immortal like Adam couldn't take an old man like the oldest one walking on this Earth. If he could, then Methos wouldn't have survived this long.' Steward closed the deal.

'You're right.' Brian gave in.

'One thing I gotta admit. They sure make a pair.'

* * *

Mercedes and Adam made their way to the others.

'Well, Buffy, how about a little patrolling?' Adam suggested.

'This thing is getting dull anyhow. Let's go.' with these words she got up and made her way out.

The others just stared after her. The two Immortals followed and Brian did the same with Stu.

The little group was slowly walking in the park, keeping their eyes open for anyone who would be looking for some breakfast. Suddenly they heard two screams coming from behind them. Immediately, the Immortals felt the pain and looked at each other. They all ran towards the sound. Two vampires, a male and a female were feeding on the two men from the Bronze. A couple of the vampires were standing close buy. As they saw the group they vamped out and attacked. Buffy ducked the punch of the first one and kneed him in the gut. Mercedes and Adam pulled out their swords and without hesitation stabbed the two vampires attacking.

'Oh, com' on Buffy, just stake him!' Mercedes shouted over as she headed towards Buffy.

The Slayer side kicked the vamp in the face that sent him flying backwards. Adam was quickly there and finished the job. Then they turned toward the other two, who just finished their breakfast. Buffy gasped as she saw the man's face.

'Angel!'

It was still strange for her to see him like this. To see the face she once kissed covered with a man's blood, the eyes she lost herself in burn with anger, hate and ugliness. Her heart leaped at the sight. It stooped her for a minute and made her stare. Angelus headed towards her, ready to grab her and suck the life out of her body. Adam noticed it and quickly snapped her out of this delirium.

'Buffy!'

Awake now, she kicked him in the stomach. Angelus turned and ran off. The girl had a last line to say.

'You'll pay for hurting my Angelus!' with these words Dru went after her sire.

'What was that Buffy?' Mercedes inquired.

'Could we go to your place? I'll explain everything.'

'Sure. Com' on. Just one moment, I have something to do.' with these words Mercedes moved next to the two men's bodies. She uncovered their wrists and expected the tattoos there. 'Adam, look.'

The man went to her side and had a look too.

'Watchers.'

'Yes. Both of them. They were probably after us. I don't think they'll be replaced in about a week.'

'Hmm. We could get away from them.'

'I have no grudge against them. What do _you_ think?'

'If you want to stay, it's fine with me.'

Mercedes looked up at him, then stood up. She drew out her sword and with two flings cut off both men's heads.

'Good. OK Buffy, let's go.' and the old Immortal led her away. 

Adam just shrugged and followed his lover.

* * *

They arrived to the two Immortals' home. Mer saw that there was a message on the answering machine. She re-wound the tape and started it.

'Hi. I-It's me, Giles. I was going through some books and ...a... found something. Get over here right after you get this.'

'Sorry Buffy, talk canceled till further notice.' Mercedes said with a sigh. She really wanted to know what was going on between that vamp and the Slayer. However, Giles sounded worried.

'Let's go.' Adam stood up.

* * *

As they entered the library they saw Giles busy on the big table. Books all around.

'Hi Giles, what's up?' Buffy asked.

'I'm glad you're all here. Adam, Mercedes, I could only translate the first sentence of this prophecy, but I thought it was you who it spoke of.' with these words he handed a book over to Adam.

He had a look at it.

'Sumerian. Mer, that's your native language.'

'Let me see.' She looked at the book. 'Yes. It _is_ Sumerian. For once you were right.'

'When wasn't I?'

'Let's not go into this now. Hmm. This is interesting. I love the foggy language of the prophecies. It says "Two lovers will come from millenias passed. Then the demon will take a living for his body's pleasure. Drawn by the girl's unique self, he will spare her soul. Only the lovers can reach them." Interesting. The two lovers must be us.'

'Are you sure? I-I mean, h-how old are _you_ Adam?'

'I too have a couple of thousand years behind me.'

'Oh.' Giles noted. 'Now all that we need to know is ... is if Angel has that girl or not. I trust you two know about A-Angel?'

'I've met him before. He slipped out of my hands.' Mer silently said.

'We saw him tonight. He didn't seem any different.' Buffy remarked.

'I have an idea.' Adam stood forward. 'If he spares her soul than she must still be human. That means she has to have some food. Could we check if there were any break-ins to shops reported?'

'I-I'll call Willow.' Giles started. 'She can check o-on that thing.' he pointed at the computer.

'Let's not bother her. It's pretty late. I can have a look.' Mer stopped him.

'You know how to work it?' Giles said bewildered.

'Sure. I'm a hacker.' and she sat in front of the machine. After a few minutes she looked at the screen impressed. 'Hmm, some bookmarks. Morgue, principal's computer, ah, here it is! Police station!' A few more minutes passed and Mer was ready. 'No reports on break-ins. I guess he hadn't got her yet.'

They all looked at each other and sighed. It was time to go to work and check in a few other books. Maybe there were some details in other sources.

* * *

On the next day Mary Ann was walking on the school's corridors. She hated that she had no friends. Of course, she had only been going to this school for two weeks. Why her parents had moved into this little town from San Francisco was beyond her. She reached into her bag and took out a paper where her classes were listed. History with Ms. Penadés. Great! From the very first minute Mary Ann like this teacher. She couldn't say why, she just liked her style. People with style always made a great impact on her. Sometimes even with styles for the bad.

She stepped into class just as the bell rang and took her seat. Instead of the teacher a man came in. She vaguely remembered seeing him in school.

'Class, I know you all are going to be disappointed.' the tall, lean man smiled a wicked smile. 'But the History lesson for today is canceled.'

They all stood up and headed out the door. Mary Ann frowned. Free period. What was she going to do now? She went out to the yard and took out a book. On the cower it read "Vampires and demons". She chuckled to herself.

'OK, I know I'm a little bit weird.' she crossed her legs, which was a bit difficult in her tight dress and got lost in a word beyond the sun.

* * *

The library looked like a mess. Books were piled up everywhere. Giles, Mer and Adam were all reading, Buffy was sleeping on a book.

(Sumerian) 'Oh, I just can't look at this anymore.' Mer said.

(Sumerian) 'Aislea, you're speaking Sumerian. You ought to go home and sleep some. I can go on for a couple of more hours.'

'Don't call me Aislea. You know I changed that name centuries ago.'

'OK, but do go home.'

'Alright. You two are the research hounds anyway. I'll wake up Buffy and give her a lift home. I'll get her mom to write a note saying that she felt sick.' She got up and stepped to Buffy. 'Hey, Buff! Time to go home and then betty bye!' she knocked on her shoulder.

'Uhmm! What?' she looked around bewildered. 'Home? OK.'

At that minute Xander and Willow entered.

'Buffy! Why weren't you in class?'

'Not now Willow. Later, OK?'

'Oh, research night? Sorry. Can we help?'

'Sure. We need knew blood. Giles will fill you in.' Mercedes said and headed out the door, pulling Buffy with her. She prayed that principal Snyder didn't catch them.

They made it safely to the car. Mer got into the driver's seat and Buffy sat next to her.

'You didn't find anything?' the Slayer asked.

'No. That girl could be anyone. When I met Angelus he wanted me in his bed too.'

Buffy looked away silently.

'Did I say something wrong?' the Immortal inquired.

'No. I'll tell you everything later.'

'Later. I fear if we postpone this talk more then we won't be able to have it. If you're not too tired, we could have it now.'

'Alright.'

Mercedes searched for a place to park and stopped the car.

'Tell me what's up.'

'Angelus go back his soul a century ago. He became Angel. When I got to Sunnydale he came to me and helped many times.' She spoke quietly, then looked down on her hands, unable to go on.

'You fell in love.'

'Yes.' She didn't question how she knew it. She just accepted it.

'How did he loose his soul again?'

'He got it back in the first place with a curse. It said if he got totally happy, he would loose himself again.'

'What made _him_ so happy?'

'I loved him ... and he loved me ... and we...' She was crying now, unable to contain herself.

Mercedes reached for her, taking the sobbing girl into her arms, cradling her.

'You did the most natural thing two people do in a case like that. You made love.' She started to cry too. There was nothing worse than to loose someone by sharing mutual love.

'He was gone when I woke up ... and then he came back, ... saying such things to me...' the tears stopped her from continuing.

'That's Angelus.'

'It's so hard for me to see him like this. I can't stand it. I would like to run away.'

'Isn't there a way to restore the curse?'

'No.' she shook her head. 'No way. We don't know how it was done.'

'I see.' Mercedes kept petting her head. She knew that Buffy needed to cry out her problem.

'Angel does everything just to see me suffer. The worst is that I still love him!' she was shouting now.

'No, no, don't think of him as Angel.'

'What do you mean?' the tears were ceasing now.

'He's not Angel. He's Angelus. Don't think of him as Angel. Let me tell you something about Adam, but let's keep this between the two of us. I once saw him being very much like Angelus.'

'Adam? The quiet Adam?' Buffy couldn't believe what she was saying.

'Oh, of course it was many years ago. In fact, three millenias ago. He joined a group of Immortals called the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They robed, tortured, raped people. Adam didn't only belong to them, he was a leading figure. He was their strategist. I met him during that time. I knew him before, so I could see he was different. In those times he called himself Death. He was that indeed. I knew he wasn't the man I knew, the man I loved. It was hard, yes, but I managed to distinguish between the two. When I met him again, he regretted everything and begged me to go back to him. I took him in. Since then I only refer to that era of his as Death. I never call him on his real name then. However, in your case it's even simpler. You see, it was his choice to become Death. Angel had no choice, he lost his soul. Think of him as he were dead, or had gone away. Angelus is a different person, not Angel. Will you try that?'

'Yes.' Buffy stopped crying as she listened to the Immortal. 'Thank you.'

'I was glad to help. You really needed to cry yourself out.'

The Slayer just nodded and turned look out the window again. Mercedes gave her a handkerchief, then started the car again. She was glad they talked this over.

* * *

Mary Ann entered the Bronze the next night. She didn't really know why she went to that place. She didn't have any specific reason and now she just stood there, her gaze wondering around. She spotted Buffy and the gang.

'There's Buffy. I can't really understand why she hasn't got a boyfriend. I'd give anything to look like that.' she looked down at herself.

She wore a light-green dress with matching shoes. Her shoulder-length brown hair was let loose. She didn't wear much make-up. She shook her head.

'I'm alone too much. I talk to myself just to hear a voice.'

She sat down at the bar, facing the dance floor.

'Oh, how I wish someone asked me to dance. Am I really that ugly?'

She turned away and saw herself in the mirror wall of the bar. Mary Ann smiled.

'Yeah, I'm that ugly.'

She examined her features. She had almond-shaped eyes, a small mouth with full lips, a small nose and her cheeks rose higher than the lower line of her eyes when she smiled.

'I have a mirror, still, I don't see myself. Now I do. My forehead is too high, my mouth too small and I'm fat.' She placed a hand on her stomach which was indeed not really flat.

'What'll you have?' the bartender came to her.

'Nothing thank you, I'd better go.' with these word she stood up and headed out the exit.

The girl walked with her head bent down, noticing only the ground she put her feet on.

'I'll never go there again. What's the use if I don't know anyone? I have to confess to myself. This isn't my parents' fault. I didn't have any friends in San Francisco either. I just might as well give up and lock myself up with Rhett, my computer. Though he's sometimes turning me down, still, he's the best friend I have.'

Suddenly she saw someone's feet in front of her. She slowly looked up and her eyes met a very lined face. She didn't know what stood before her, but her instincts screamed at her to make a run for it. So Mary Ann turned to run, but there stood one of those creatures too. She didn't scream, she just looked from one man to the other. The first one spoke.

'What do you think Pete? Will she be good for Angelus? He told us to bring fresh blood.'

'Yeah, I guess she'll do. That man is lucky. He don't have to hunt his own food if he don't wanna.'

'Look, I don't know ... what you are and what you want, but I just know we can straiten this without anyone getting hurt.' she tried to do something.

'Ain't she cute? Let's take her Billy.' with these words Pete knocked her out, then grabbed her and carried Mary Ann off.

* * *

She regained consciousness when someone slapped her hard. The first voice she heard was a man's and when she opened her eyes she stared into a beautiful pair of brown eyes, but they had a cruel look in them that made her just look more intently.

'Nice job guys.'

'We knew you'd like her Angelus.'

Mary Ann tried a sweet smile. She had talked herself out of many situations. She knew that her talking abilities had a good effect on people if she just met them. However, it didn't work so good in the long run. Thank havens she wasn't tied down!

'Angelus? What an interesting name. Hmm. I don't really know what you want with me. I-I don't know what's going on. Who are you? I just moved into this town, maybe I missed something?'

Food that tried to talk to him. However, this somehow stirred up some interest in Angelus. This girl really had no idea about what was going to happen and in a strange way she wasn't afraid.

'I'm Mary Ann.' she stood up from the floor and held her hand out to him. 

She didn't look around, all her attention was on the man before her. Something told her it was him she wanted to convince. About what, she had no idea. In her only 16 years strong instincts developed in her that told her now to remain relatively calm for a spectator, though her heart was racing.

Angelus examined her from top to bottom. He found her quite pretty, but not anything out of the unordinary. Still, there was something about her. He wondered if she was really human, or as old as she looked.

'You have no idea what's going on, do you?'

'No.' she tilted her head. 'But I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon.'

'If you expect me to let you go, then you're very much mistaken, Mary Ann.' with these words he vamped out.

The girl in front of him only raised an eyebrow and expected the change.

'You're a vampire? Well, I've never met a vampire before. Though I've read an awful lot. Hmm. According to some books you must be a low-cast. Let me see now. Low-casts, definition. A soulless cast that can't fly and their most distinguishing characteristic is that they "vamp out" so to speak. Then their fangs come out and their face becomes wrinkled. Why didn't I remember this before?'

Angelus couldn't believe this. She didn't seem scared, she looked at him like a scientist examining an interesting something. She even sounded bored. With a quizzical look on his face he changed back.

'How do _you_ know all this?'

'Oh, the world beyond the rational always interested me. I read a couple of books and also checked a couple of sites on the 'Net.' Mary Ann simply stated.

She started to move towards him. Inside her head she concentrated on her inner heat. She read something in a book and this was as good of a time to do this than any. She tried to will her heat to come streaming out of her body towards the figure before her. She knew it couldn't touch his soul, maybe it did something to his body.

The vampire felt a strange energy come to him. It felt good and he just stood there watching the girl close the distance between them, until she put her hands on his chest.

'What are you doing?' he managed to say.

'I don't really know.' she kept it up until she felt herself drained of energy.

When it stopped Angelus felt a desire for her. Not to suck her dry, but something else. He grabbed her head and just as everyone around him expected him to eat, he passionately kissed her and she returned it.

Her rational mind stopped functioning and instincts older than humanity itself overtook her body. She put her arms around his neck and forced him to bend down more, taking his tongue deeper into her mouth.

The others just stood there, bewildered. They just didn't know what to do next.

'Well, this is a rare site.' Spike noted.

The vampire sitting in the wheelchair looked up at his love standing next to him. Was it jealousy that he saw? He frowned and wheeled himself out of there.

'Go away, all of you!' Angelus shouted as he broke from the kiss. It totally turned him on.

When he saw that everyone had left, he looked down at the girl in his arms. She had a wicked smile on her and he could see the animal desire in her eyes. He picked her up and put her on the bed, kissing her again. He tore off Mary Ann's clothes furiously. He was mad at everything that kept her from him. In the dim light he could see the erectness of her nipples that only intensified at his touch. His mouth ventured down on her body, pausing at her full breasts. He took nipple into his mouth and sucking it in, he bit them hard. She gasped at the feeling and her breathing became louder. She arched her back and gave out a moan. Angelus ran his hand down her figure and stopped between her thighs. She was warm and wet. It didn't take much to arouse her. He tore off his own clothes and felt his cold skin touch her hot body. She flung her arms around his back and ran a finger down his spine. He could feel her touch everywhere. She continued by touching his bottom and taking it into her hand she squeezed it. He ran a finger into her warmth and she bit her bottom lip. Angelus first began slowly, then faster and faster, her breathing increased with his speed. He was so aroused he couldn't postpone it much longer. He kneeled down on the bed and slipped his hands under her bottom. He lifted her up and slipped inside her. He met an unexpected barrier, but quickly broke through it. She gave out a small scream at he pain, but then moaned as a different feeling overtook her body. He went into her quickly, furiously, moaning and almost screaming, like an animal. As fast as he went, as fast he reached the top, pulling her with him. They screamed in unison and arched their backs. Mary Ann looked up at him that moment and saw his features transform into a demon. It scared her a little, but she quickly pushed that trace of thought to the back of her mind. He collapsed on her and hungrily searched for her mouth. Their lips met in a passionate battle. When they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes panting from exhaustion.

'What have you done to me?' Angleus asked.

'Nothing. We did it together.' her hand traveled up and she started to play with his hair.

He broke away from her hold and sat up, holding his head. She pushed herself up with her arm into a half sitting position and started kissing his strong back. It felt smooth under her lips, but cold.

'I didn't notice until now how cold your skin is.' she said, smiling and only stopping for a minute.

'Stop it!' he growled at her. 'I made a foul out of myself in front of them.'

'Well, you're the boss, no? You do whatever pleases you and you have sex with whomever you want!' he screamed back.

'You're right.' he turned to look at her. 'And I don't know why, but I want you.' with these words he kissed her again and they got lost in another round of passion.

* * *

Mary Ann opened her eyes. She saw a dark roof over her and at first couldn't tell where she was. Her mind quickly answered. That vampire's, Angelus' place. She couldn't even tell where in the city it stood, or maybe she wasn't even in Sunnydale anymore. She shivered a little. No clothes. Damn! He tore off that good green dress! At least he didn't eat her. 

"What now?" She wondered. She turned her head to look next to her. Angelus was sleeping, his face away from her. She slowly sat up and looked around. The room was big and dark. The windows were boarded up. She found a blanket at her feet and pulled it over herself. Next her gaze fell on the sleeping figure. He looked handsome. Such muscles stretching before her. Mary Ann noticed the tattoo and leaned a bit forward to expect it. She smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe what she had done. Some strange force overtook her. Her darker side. Something that is inside everyone. The same side that liked to listen to the music of "Mortal combat" and such things. She looked at him again. He had such an incredibly beautiful body. Then she remembered that he had no soul and they took her here in the first place to be his lunch. Not the best basis for a relationship.

She slowly, quietly stood up, keeping the blanket around her naked body. In the dim light she looked around for an exit. She found a door and opened it. Inside was another room. Suddenly, she heard a man's voice behind her.

'You're trying to escape from me?'

She flung around, Angelus stood at the doorway.

'You can't get out of here. Not while you're still alive.'

'I-I wasn't going anywhere, really, I was just looking for something to eat. I'm kind of hungry.' she tried to talk her way out of this situation.

'Well I'm hungry too.' he grinned at the alarmed look she gave at his comment.

They didn't move, just stood there, gazing at each other. He was naked and seeing him aroused some passion in Mary Ann. Her mind kept telling her that this was the bad guy and he would probably eat her without a second thought, but somehow she didn't care much. She never really cared much for her own life. She always found it worthless. Though her parents tried to get some spirit into her, but the only thing that kept her going was a tiny spark of self preservation.

Angelus looked at her again. He was still searching for the thing that made him act like that last night. Her brown hair was tangled up and hand a kind of soft look on it. The blanket she kept around herself with her right hand fell down around her like a dress. Her shoulders were bare and white, not brown like most girls'. Still nothing that of what interested him usually. He made a step towards her and she still didn't move, though her features now became neutral and calm. Angelus continued his way to her till he stood just outside touching distance. She turned her head to look up at him, right into his eyes. He looked straight into the girl's too and found them to be very dark, almost black now, though he remembered green ones from last night and it couldn't have been because of the dim light. He could see perfectly in that too. As he stood there, he could again feel his want towards her. His mind told him to eat from her, but his body thought otherwise. He bent down towards her neck. She didn't even shiver when his mouth met her skin. Instead of biting her, he placed a kiss there, then taking her into his arms, his mouth traveled up, to hers. It tasted sweet and creamy and opening his lips his tongue ventured into her mouth. With his hands he pushed her frame to his body, almost crushing her ribs. She still made no move, only with her lips and tongue.

It felt so good to be kissed by him. Her body again screamed for him and she wanted to touch his body. She released her grip on the blanket and it fell around her. She could feel his arousal as one bare flesh met the other. With her hands she started to caress his body as he was still kissing her. He broke away and taking her hand Angelus led her to the wall, then made her stand there by putting his hands next to her head as if trapping her there. He bent further down, exploring her body anew. Her breathing increased and without anything else being at hand, she dipped her hands in his hear. He rose and hungrily kissed her again. When he let her go, she headed to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses and licks on his neck. She stopped at his nipples and played around them with her tongue. In the mean time Angelus occupied himself by taking her breasts into his hands and toying with them. He decided he had enough of the foreplay and pulled up her head by her hair. He let go when she looked into his eyes and Mary Ann silently knew what was coming. She put her arms around his neck as he grabbed hold of her through the back, then she aided his movement by flinging her legs round his waist. They moaned as he slipped into her violently, banging her back to the wall. The desire burned in them with such flames that it quickly went out and at that moment they both gave out contented screams. She didn't want to look at him, because she knew, his face was overtaken by the demon again.

They looked at each other bewildered and then let go. Mary Ann went to her blanket, then picking it up, she followed Angelus back to bed. On her way she could only think of one word, "lust".

* * *

On the next day Mercedes entered the library, finding only Willow there, sitting at he computer.

'Hi Willow!'

'Oh, Mercedes!' she looked up.

'Found anything?'

'Yeah, we should have looked in the police files the day before yesterday. A girl was reported missing.'

'Really? Who?'

Mercedes stepped next to Willow and looked on the screen. A teenage girl's photo appeared.

'Mary Ann Sanders. Age 16. Missing since Saturday, last seen in the Bronze.'

'Hmm. I remember her. She goes to one of my History classes. She just moved here with her parents. We talked a couple of times. Though people are always disappearing around here, no? What's so special?'

'For one thing, they are usually found dead after a few hours. She's been missing for two days now. An the other thing is that I also found a report on break-in to a store last night. All they took was food.'

'Then Adam was right. It must be her. Though I can't really see Angelus wanting her for his "body's pleasure".' she stated then stared at the screen, lost in thought.

A few hours later all the gang was sitting around the big table, ready to discuss the situation.

'So we can be pretty sure that Mary Ann is the girl in question.' Buffy said.

'Yes. The robbery fits together with her disappearance.' Giles nodded.

'What we need to do now is to find out where Angelus is hiding.' Adam pointed out. 'Any ideas?'

They all looked at each other. No one could think of a good place.

'What if we had a list of all the abandoned buildings and systematically looked them over?' Willow suggested.

'OK, we'll do that.' Buffy agreed.

In no time Willow gathered all the addresses. They were left with fifty buildings. They all knew that this would take some time. Lots of time.

* * *

Mary Ann was standing next to the fireplace in Angelus' mansion. She was thinking of last week's happenings. She found out that vampires really existed, almost gotten eaten, became the lover of one. She looked down on her new clothes. It was a good thing that she didn't have to walk around in a blanket. Next she wondered how long this whole affair would last. She hoped long enough for her to go away somehow. Though when it was Angelus and her, it didn't seem so bad. Though then she usually pushed everything else, but her senses to the back of her mind. She heard footsteps and turned around.

'Oh, hi Dru! Angelus isn't back yet?'

'He had some business to take care off.'

'You don't like me, do you?'

'No.' she closed in.

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'You don't belong with us. If Angelus had done what he should have in the first place...'

'But he didn't. Believe me, he puzzles me just as he does you.'

'I was thinking that maybe I should show him.'

'You're not thinking of having me for dinner, are you? You know that Angelus would be furious. If I were you, I didn't want to get him angry.'

'Don't worry. He'll take care of you sooner or later.'

'Until then, I guess you'll just have to bare my presence.'

Drusilla turned and walked off. Mary Ann gave out a sigh. She hoped she could get out of here soon.

* * *

A few day later Dru couldn't stand it any more. She had to know what was going on with Angelus. She gathered her strength and stood in front of him.

'Angel. We need to talk about this girl.'

'So, what's with her?' he glared at Dru.

'I-I've been wondering why you keep her like this. You should have at least turned her into a vampire.'

'Oh Dru, you needn't be concerned because of such a petty thing. Trust me. I'll turn her sooner or later into one. Now she gives me more pleasure as a human. Have patience.'

'I understand Angel.'

She turned and walked off relieved.

In the next room Mary Ann turned away from the doorway, panting with fear.

* * *

Mercedes and Methos were lying in bed. Mer laid her head in her favorite place, Methos' chest.

'That poor Buffy.' she said to the ceiling.

'Why Mer?'

'She's in love with Angel and now has to fight the demon that took away her love's body. It's hard to look at a man you once loved as an enemy.'

'You're saying this because of Death.'

'Yes.'

'Will you ever forgive me?'

'I already have. Though it still haunts my dreams sometimes.'

'Mine too. The faces of my victims, your eyes when I took off my mask and revealed myself. It's all like a nightmare now.'

'Oh Methé.' she turned around and gave him a kiss.

He placed his arms around her and held her there.

'I love you.' she said.

'I love you too.' he looked into her eyes.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure Love.'

'When was the first time you came across vampires?'

'Low- or high-casts?'

'Low.'

'Well my sweet Mer, it happened like this.'

* * *

Rome, 35 B.C.

Methos was walking on a street. It was after dark and he was hurrying to get home soon. He stopped for a moment. He could clearly hear footsteps behind him. The old man flung around. Nothing. He slowly turned in the direction he was heading and a woman stood in front of him.

'Deliala.' he gasped.

He could clearly feel her, but it was different from feeling other Immortals. It was so painful that he almost closed his eyes and screamed. He contained himself and soon it went away.

'But you died.'

'I was turned.' she felt a little pain too.

'Turned?'

'What are you? Why is this pain in my head?'

'No. Answer me. What are you?'

'A blood-sucker.'

He staggered back. It was true then. There were such creatures.

'Now, it's your turn to become one of us.'

'Thanks. That one little group I'd like to stay out of.' he pulled out his sword and pushed it through her heart. She exploded into ashes.

* * *

'How did you know how to kill her?'

'Well, a sword through the heart usually kills most beings. If it wouldn't have worked, I'd cut off her head next.'

'She said blood-sucker?'

'You know there was no such word as vampire then.'

'Oh, yeah! It comes from a Hungarian word "vampyr". Do you know how they spell it now?'

'Sure it's v-á-m-p-í-r.'

'I'm kind of lagging behind my Hungarian.'

'You did pretty well with the prophecy.' he said with a moan. Methos was tired from walking all around the city searching for Mary Ann.

'Sándor was a nice man.'

She looked at her love. He had fallen asleep. She smiled and went to sleep too. He could go to sleep so fast! Like a shot in the head.

* * *

Willow and Giles were inspecting a map that was spread out on the big table in the library.

'Last night we covered this area.' Willow pointed on it.

'Then, hmm. I guess we only have that mansion and two warehouses left.'

'So, where are we going next?' Buffy entered and stepped to Willow.

'What do you think? Warehouses or mansion?'

'I don't know. Where's that old man? According to the prophecy it's rather him who should decide it, or Mercedes.'

'H-He's in my office. Reading. Hmm. I'll get him.' Giles left.

'Hi everybody!' Mercedes walked in.

'Hi!' Xander was at her side. 'So, we're going on a hunt for Angel tonight too?'

Mer elbowed him a little in the side.

'What did I say?'

The old woman only rolled her eyes.

Adam came in from the office with Giles.

'All right. We only have three more places left.' Willow informed them. 'Two warehouses and a mansion. All far from each other.'

'Do you think we have any chance of finding her alive?' Xander wondered.

'We must try.' Mer cut in. 'A mansion. That sounds like a place for Angelus. I'm voting for that one.'

'I'm right beside you Love.' Methos agreed.

'It's the mansion then.' Buffy nodded.

'We'll meet there at 8 o'clock.' Giles finished and they all went off to live their lives beyond the slaying.

* * *

Mary Ann woke up panting. Another nightmare. No wonder. She was the only human among these vampires. Next to her a figure stirred and she turned her head to look at him while she sat up. Angelus opened his eyes so suddenly that he caused the mortal girl to stagger back. He just looked at her as she tenderly touched his face with her left hand.

'Well hello there.' she tried.

'Stop touching me.' he growled at her.

'You used to like me touching you.'

'Well, I'm just tired of it. In fact, I'm bored. Bored by you.' he jerked her hand away.

'But, but...' she stared.

'No buts. You don't give any fun anymore. Maybe I'll just let Dru have you.' he sat up.

'Drusilla, but she'd eat me, then, then torture me.'

'Sounds like fun.' he grinned.

'Angel, you can't let her do this. Tell me what you want and I'll do it.' she moved to him.

'There's nothing you can give me anymore.' with these words he slapped her with the back of his hand. 'Don't you understand? You were a nice playmate, but I'm tired of you. Now keep away from me!'

When he slapped her she fell back so hard that she fell off the bed and now was laying naked on the floor, her hand against her face.

'Oh, I don't want to deal with you anymore. I'm going to get something to eat.' he got out of bed and moved to dress up. She just sat up, staring in front of her. What would she do now? She felt cheated. Her heart gave up all hope of him ever really loving her. Lust. The only thing. Ever.

* * *

'8 o'clock.' Adam looked at his watch.

'Yes. We're all here.' Mercedes looked at the little group.

They all held their weapons in their hands. Buffy and Giles stakes, the two Immortals their swords. Mer an elegant rapier with a golden hilt and Methos his Ivanhoe.

'Let's do this.' Methos gave out the signal.

They all ran to the entrance of the mansion when the feeling hit them. Giles looked at the Slayer and the two old ones expectantly and they just nodded. Methos went in first, barging through the door. Immediately a vampire attacked him and he wasted no time pushing his sword through him. The others entered too and came face to face with about ten vampires.

'You take care of them and I'll search for the girl!' Mercedes shouted to the others while dusting a vamp who tried to stop her.

Buffy accepted her proposal and side-kicked the man in front of her. He went flying to the wall. The Slayer was there before he could stand up and only dust was left after him. She had no time to rest, for another grabbed her from the back. She knocked him out with her head then pushed her stake through his heart.

Giles held out his cross and the vamp before him staggered back, covering his face. While he was too busy with it, with a quick movement the watcher pulled out a stake and he exploded into ashes. A vamp came running at him and knocked his cross out of his hand. While Giles played the stunt man, the vampire grabbed him by the neck and lifted him of his feet. He was choking, but suddenly he fell down on the floor. When he looked up he saw Adam sticking a hand out to him.

'Need any help?'

'Thanks.' he got up.

The next moment they faced two more undead.

Mercedes ran into a room trough a curtain. Inside she found a bed and a girl sitting on it. She immediately felt that this was a human. Her head was bent down and she held a black blanket around her. Mer could hear that she was sobbing.

'Mary Ann?' she tried.

The girl looked up and was startled by the site before her. She saw Ms. Penadés standing in front of her in tight black jeans, a worn T-shirt and a sword in her hand. Her long black hair was held together.

'Ms. Penadés?'

'Call me Mercedes. We've got to get out of here. Com' on!'

Mary Ann got out of bed and quickly put on her black dress that was lying on a chair beside the bed. She took Mer's offered hand and ran out with her into the main hall. The girl looked around dazed. The librarian, Buffy and the man who came into class once were fighting vampires. She could hardly believe her eyes. Next to her Mercedes was pulling her out, when suddenly she stopped and blood flowed out of her mouth as she fell forward. Mary Ann let go of her hand and screamed as she saw a vampire standing there with a bloody sword. Methos heard her and was there that minute. He dusted the grinning vampire, then looked at Mary Ann.

'Guys, we have her! Let's go!' 

Buffy ran there too and took her by the hand. Methos scooped up his lover and they all got out of there in no time. The vampires were wise enough not to follow them.

Giles and Buffy got into his car and Mary Ann into the other with the Immortals. Methos laid Mercedes onto the backseat.

'She's dead!' Mary Ann screamed as she looked at her teacher.

'Not for long.' Adam said, pushing the peddle to the max.

They all drove to the Immortals' home and barged in. Methos brought the still unconscious Mer and laid her down on the couch.

'She'll hate it getting bloody, but I don't want to put her onto the floor.'

Mary Ann looked around nervously as she sat down. Methos went out. Giles and Buffy just stared at him as he returned with a glass of Scotch.

'She'll need this when she wakes up. It won't be long now. The heart injury takes a bit longer to heal.'

'You mean she'll be all right?' Buffy asked.

'Sure. She's immortal, remember?'

Just to prove it Mercedes gasped and sat up abruptly. She looked around and smiled at their stunned faces. Methos was quickly beside her and handed her a drink.

'You remembered! Thanks Methé! Love ya.' After finishing her glass she looked behind her. 'Oh, I just hate it when this happens. I got the couch all bloody again!'

Methos just laughed.

* * *

Mary Ann was sitting in the little park surrounding Sunnydale High School with Buffy, Giles and the Immortals.

'I really can't believe this whole thing really happened. It's all like a dream now. Vampires, Immortals, Slayers. So unbelievable. I'm sorry to leave you all, know that I finally know someone here, but mom and dad are insisting on moving away.'

'It's for the better.' Buffy reassured her.

'Well, I'd better be going.' she stood up. 'I just came here to thank you and say 'goodbye'. Well, maybe we'll meet again. Willow gave me her e-mail address, so you'll hear of me from her.'

They all went their separate ways. Mercedes walked a little with Mary Ann.

'Are you sure you're going to be all right?'

'Yes.' she looked down.

'There's something else. Right?'

Mary Ann nodded. 'I-I still think a lot of Angel. I can feel his touch on my skin and sometimes I wish he came out of the shadows and made love to me.'

'Try to forget him.'

'Will I?'

'No. But the trying is going to help you deal with it.'

'Thank you. You're going away too?'

'Yes. Me and Adam want to leave a quiet life for a change. The last few years were hard for both of us and we think it's time for some peace.'

'I hope you find it.' Mary Ann stuck out a hand to her.

'Peace for both of us.' she accepted it. 'And a happy life.'

### THE END


End file.
